forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivalen Tanthul
High Priest of Shar | aliases = Flame of Darkness Singer after Twilight Father Night | nicknames = | home = Thultanthar, Netheril, Anauroch | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human (Netherese) , Shade | occupation = High Priest | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | age = Over 1711 in 1372 DR | alignment = Neutral evil | patron deity = Shar | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} }} Rivalen Tanthul was one of the twelve Princes of Shade. Rivalen was an accomplished wizard but also The Nightseer, a high priest of Shar, the goddess of loss and night. This made him what the Netheril call a Theurge, blending the magic of the Art and the Power. Possessions Prince Rivalen's personal sigil was the symbol of Shar; below it was a pair of curving dark purple ram's horns, outlined in black on a dark gray field. Activities Although High Prince Telamont is the temporal ruler of the Shadovars, Prince Rivalen was their spiritual leader. From the enormous Hall of Shadow located near the royal palace, the prince administered Shar's clergy and pronounced her will to the faithful. Relationships Hadrhune Rivalen was Hadrhune's greatest rival. He resented the approval that his father had shown to Hadrhune, and was secretly working to undermine him. He knew he must exercise great caution, because Hadrhune's enemies had an unsettling tendency of disappearing. History In , Rivalen killed his mother Alashar by command of Shar. In 1372 DR, Rivalen's divinations enabled his father, Telamont Tanthul, to finally guide Shade back to Faerûn. Shortly after, Rivalen fought Galaeron Nihmedu and Vangerdahast at the battle of Tilverton. In 1374 DR, Rivalen orchestrated, with the help of his brother Brennus, the takeover of the land of Sembia and its reduction to a vassal state of the City of Shade. Rivalen then became a demigod/exarch, having absorbed a shard of Mask's power after helping Erevis Cale and Drasek Riven kill Kesson Rel. In 1484 DR Vasen and Erevis Cale stripped Rivalen, Riven and Mephistopheles of their divinity before Rivalen could finish the Cycle of Night so that Shar could annihilate the world. Mask subsequently reincarnated in Riven and the Cycle of Night was finally stopped. Rivalen died along with Brennus when Sakkors fell upon Ordulin while his brother held him down, avenging his mother Alashar. Appendix Appearances * ''Mistress of the Night'' * Shadowbred * Shadowstorm * Shadowrealm * The Godborn References Category:Males Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Shar Category:Shades Category:Shadow adepts Category:Worshipers of Shar Category:Wizards Category:Princes of Shade Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Thultanthar Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:High priests